New Year's Gift
by Riptide217
Summary: It is New Year's Eve at the Burrow. Both Harry and Hermione love each other. Who will admit their feelings first? And what part do Ginny and Ron have in this? Short New Year's Eve Oneshot.


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE ALL OF THIS BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

At the Burrow there was a celebration of the coming, new year. Inside there were sounds of people chatting and roars of laughter, everyone was well and happy. Except for Hermione Granger, she sat on the couch, watching the man she loved, Harry Potter kiss his _girlfriend _Ginny. She disliked Ginny because of her actions behind Harry's back she knows this because she had once caught her snogging Dean Thomas in an alley, on her way home from work. She disliked Ginny for being unfaithful, for playing with Harry's feelings.

Once the couple had broken apart, Harry made his way to where Hermione sat. "Hard to believe that the year is over" he claimed "Yeah it's seems like it had just started yesterday" she replied. "So how's work, any _interesting _cases?" "Well there was one yesterday when a few young wizards decided it would be _fun _to run each other over with brooms" she said shaking her head. "I remember doing that to Malfoy in third year" he chuckles.

"Hey mate, I think there's something you need to see" Ron came over sounding urgent. "Sure" Harry said with a confused look. He and Hermione got up and followed Ron to see what was so urgent. When they got to their destination they saw a sight that no boyfriend would like to see his girlfriend doing. Ginny was once again snogging Dean Thomas. The anger on Harry's face was so terrifying it could have made the Malfoy's go in their pants.

"Harry, sweetie, this isn't what it looks like" she soothed reaching her hand out to his shoulder. This just seemed to make Harry more furious. "Don't touch me, okay, don't talk to me, don't even think about me! I gave you everything, Ginny, was that all a game to you? Never mind that. It's over"

He walked up to Dean. "You! You used to be my friend and I saved your bloody arse in that Merlin-damned war and this is how you say thank you, pathetic!"

With that he stormed off with Hermione following knowing she could calm him down. Which left Ron with the two "This is not how a Weasley acts, Gin"

"Harry!"

"Harry!

"I'm here, Hermione"

She found him sitting at the kitchen table, deep in thought. "Oh, Harry I'm so sorry you had to see that especially on New Year's Eve."

"It's okay no need, to feel sorry, I was going to break it off anyway. I just didn't know when the right time was. It's just that I gave up so much for her." He spoke. She nodded but, her brows furrowed as a realization dawned upon her. "Wait, you said you were going to break it off with her , why?"

_Please say you were going to break up with her because you love me. Those late night talks on the phone, the secret smiles, the comforting touches those couldn't have been nothing. _Hermione begged in her thoughts

"Well it's just that we became more distant and we had rowed too many times to count, she became more secretive and she stayed out late more and now I know why and I just started to fall out of love and fell in love with someone else." He claimed

Hermione's eyes sparked with hope "Okay… um I'm not trying to get in your business but, can you tell me who you fell in love with?" This is when Harry got nervous and he started to panic. _All right Harry this is it, this is when you're going to tell her that you love her. _He thought

_What if she runs off? What if she'll never talk to me again? What would happen If she started to hate me? No I'm going to tell her with a courage I have and I WILL NOT give a damn is she runs off, never talk to me again or hated me because then I won't have to worry if I made the right choice when I grow old and die at least I got it off my chest. _

"Okay the p-person I-I'm in l-love with i-i-is you." Harry looked "I understand if you don't feel the same way its fine and you asked and I also needed to get it off my chest"

"**3" **the people inside were counting down till the new year.

"**2"**

"**1" **and everyone roared inside.

At the same time, Hermione lunged at Harry pressing her lips to his. They both felt this spark of warmth. Her arms found their way around his neck and his arms snaked around her waist. They both got a gift for New Year's Eve and it was each other and they wouldn't have had it any other way. The couple were completely unaware that their best friend was watching with a smile on his face.

_About bloody time. Now where are Fred and George they both owe me ten galleons each. _Ron thought

With that The Golden Trio had started the New Year with happiness: Ron got 20 Galleons and Harry and Hermione found each other and were absorbed in each other's love for always and forever.


End file.
